


Still Into You

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Sharing, Comeplay, Coming Out, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin's been dreading coming out to Jack, but maybe things would be just fine.





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a trans Robin fic for a while, so here it is. Also, I'm a trans guy so I hope this doesn't come off as fetishy, and I mainly wrote this because I rarely see trans fics where the person is pre everything and I wanted to write someone like me. Anyway, here it is!

When Robin came out to Jack, it went much smoother than he thought it would.

It'd been another lazy day spent playing video games and screaming at the screen, normal as usual. But something was eating away at Robin, the fact that he was hiding something important to Jack. He'd meant to tell Jack that he was trans when they first started dating, but he was too terrified to do it, fearing that he'd lose the only person who he felt truly comfortable around. They'd been intimate before, but only Jack had been on the receiving end. They'd only done oral so far, and Robin wanted to go all the way with Jack, but to do that he'd need to come out. He knew it couldn't be kept a secret forever, and Jack was starting to wonder why Robin had always shied away doing things like showering together or even being shirtless.

Robin was still pre everything, not even being on hormones yet. Luckily he'd always looked a bit more masculine without even trying, and the right makeup and shading did wonders to his face. It also helped that he routinely worked out, thankful that it at least eased some of the dysphoria. But on the nights where the dysphoria was extra bad, Robin would lay in bed at night, terrified that Jack would somehow find out before he was ready, that he'd leave Robin as soon as the truth came out. Part of him was sure that Jack wouldn't do that, but that one voice in his head constantly said otherwise. After all, Jack was gay, so why would he want to be intimate with someone like Robin? He hoped that Jack would take it well, that he wouldn't care about what equipment Robin had. But unfortunately in his past relationships, him coming out was the reason for the break ups. Robin never thought he'd ever meet someone like Jack, someone who cares for him so much. Still, the horrible thoughts of rejection persisted.

Now here he was, about to come out and tell the truth.

They took a break to get food, and as Jack was about to get up off the couch, Robin placed a hand on his knee.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Robin's voice was laced with nerves, and the look on Jack's face made him feel worse.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Jack said, panic in his features.

"No! I just, there's something I need to tell you," Robin's hand tightened on Jack's knee, his gaze lowering to the floor as he idly played with hem of his hoodie.

"You know you can tell me anything, babe," Jack said softly, leaning into him. Robin smiled briefly, taking a deep breath.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I've just been so scared and terrified of what you'd think," Robin stopped, taking a much needed breath and continuing.

"I... I'm a trans guy. If you wanna break it off with me because of this, it's fine. I mean you're gay and you wouldn't want to be with someone who doesn't even have the right parts-," Robin was cut off by Jack lunging towards him, capturing his lips in a sudden kiss. Robin leaned into it, his hands going to rest on Jack's shoulders as their lips moved softly together. A few moments passed like that, the two of them kissing so softly. Eventually Jack pulled away, Robin doing the same. Jack moved closer to him, grabbing one his hands.

"Look, I don't care what you do or don't have, okay? You're still my boyfriend and I still love you just as much as I did before you told me. That's never gonna change," Jack's voice was soft, his expression loving. Robin finally let the tears flow, crying as he almost tackled Jack, knocking him back onto the couch. They both laughed at that, Jack stroking Robin's back as they kissed briefly.

"So that's why you won't be naked around me?" Jack questioned, Robin turning his gaze away from Jack.

"Yeah, pretty much. I haven't had surgery or hormones or anything yet so I still have to wear a binder for now. That's why I won't let you look in my drawers or anything because that's where my collection of binders is," Robin said sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment.

"I just thought that was because you had a collection of weird sex toys or something," Jack snorted, making Robin laugh as Jack sat them back up, holding his hand again and wiping Robin's tears away with his sleeve.

"Now that you know, would you still want to be.... intimate with me?" Robin asked shyly, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Of course. That hasn't changed, we just need to talk about what you're comfortable with, okay?" Jack said, bringing one hand up to caress Robin's cheek. Robin sighed in relief, leaning into the touch, making Jack smile. 

"Okay. Can we just go ahead and finish the game for now?" Robin sniffled, sitting back up as Jack nodded, both of them going for the controllers. They sat like that for a few more hours, laughing and acting like nothing had happened. That night as Robin drifted off to sleep, he cried, but this time it was tears of happiness and relief.

They started to discuss exactly what Robin was comfortable with and Jack could make him feel less dysphoric, even helping him pick out new binders and better clothes. Robin had blushed profusely when Jack had suggested getting him a harness and a dildo for sex, laughing at Robin's embarrassment. They continued with their regular activities, few things changing. Jack started to do more research on how could support Robin in different ways, even helping him throw out old clothes he didn't want. Jack even gave him some of his own clothes, smiling and saying how cute Robin looked in his clothes. Their sex life was pretty much the same, Robin still nervous about having anything done to him. He appreciated Jack's patience, but eventually he was craving closer contact, wondering what it'd be like to have Jack touching him in his most intimate spots. 

A week later, Robin was finally ready.

They'd planned out exactly how it'd go, asking for each other's limits. Even as they were kissing, Robin was terrified. It was one thing to be okay with the idea of having sex, but actually doing it was another story. Jack noticed how tense he was as Robin squirmed in his lap, breaking the kiss to rest is face in the crook of Jack's neck.

"You still okay with this?" Jack mused, his hands idly stroking at Robin's sides.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all," Robin said quietly, breathing speeding up as Jack's hands went lower, gripping his hips.

"Just let me take care of you," Jack breathed, hips starting to move beneath Robin. Robin moaned at the friction between them, already feeling himself getting aroused at the feeling of Jack's hard cock in his shorts underneath him. Their hips were moving together, slow and so good, and Robin was already craving more. Just as Robin reached down to remove Jack's shorts, Jack's hand stopped him. 

"Tonight's not about me. It's about making you feel good," Jack said, his voice low and eyes already hooded with lust. Robin shuddered at the look on his face, Jack's hands making quick work of Robin's shirt. He smiled when he saw that Robin was wearing the binder he'd bought him.

"Why did I have a feeling that you'd wear that one?" Jack smiled as Robin blushed, pressing a kiss on his stomach as he pushed Robin back onto the couch. Jack peppered kisses on his stomach, occasionally nipping at the skin, earning him small moans from Robin. Robin let his legs fall open as Jack's mouth inched lower, getting closer to the throbbing heat between his legs. A spark of heat went through Robin's body as he felt Jack mouthing at him through his shorts, his hands gripping his inner thighs.

"You're wet for me already and I haven't even done anything to you yet," Jack chuckled as licked at Robin's clit through through the thin fabric. Robin gasped as Jack continued to mouth at him, hand digging itself into Jack's hair.

"Just take the shorts off already, god please," Robin mumbled, hips starting to move against Jack's face. Jack obliged, smiling as he slid the shorts off, sitting back a bit. Robin blushed, trying to hide his face in his arm at the embarrassment of having Jack see him like this, that same anxiety bubbling back to the surface. Just before he was about to pull away, Jack inched forward and licked experimentally at his clit, moaning at the taste of him. It felt like he'd been shocked, a high moan being wrenched from Robin's throat. He could feel Jack smile against him as his hands spread his legs open, licking at him vigorously. Robin felt like his hips were moving on autopilot, grinding against Jack's face furiously. Jack was moaning so loud between his thighs, his fingers digging into his thighs hard enough to leave bruises. With each pass of his tongue, heat flared through Robin's veins, both hands in Jack's hair now pushing his face closer. Jack was rutting against the couch now, breath hitching as he licked into Robin's hole, everything getting wetter by the second. Robin couldn't believe this was happening, that he was literally being eaten out by his boyfriend. He never thought that this would happen, the thought of it restricted to late night masturbation sessions. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jack withdrawing his face, two fingers at his entrance.

"Gotta get you ready for me," Jack moaned as he surged up, crashing their lips together. Robin groaned at the taste of himself on Jack's lips, feeling his fingers starting to push in. Robin rarely fingered himself, too ashamed to do anything with it. He tensed a bit at the feeling, Jack breaking the kiss and whispering words of praise to him.

"You need to relax for me, okay? Be a good boy for me," Jack groaned low, his words sending a shiver down Robin's spine. Before long, the fingers were fully inside of him, Jack curling thrusting them in and out, curling them along the way. Robin howled at that, hips jerking forward as Jack smirked, continuing to thrust his fingers in at breakneck pace. Soon he added a third finger, the stretch already almost too much. Robin could feel his orgasm building already, Jack moaning at the sight of his fingers pumping in and out of Robin. Suddenly, Jack dipped down, mouth latching onto Robin's clit and sucking, making Robin arch off of the couch, moaning long and loud as he finally came. He heard Jack moan sharply, licking furiously at him, face wet and shiny with his come. Robin noticed that the couch beneath him was wet, no doubt from his orgasm. He blushed at the thought that he came hard enough to make the couch wet, wet spots forming on Jack's shirt. Jack pulled back, his fingers slipping out.

"How are you embarrassed? You literally just had my fingers in you," Jack laughed, making Robin giggle as they kissed, the taste of Robin's own come filling his mouth. As they kissed, he could feel Jack's hard cock brushing up against his clit. Somehow Jack had found the time to take his shorts off, and Robin was genuinely impressed at his ability to multitask. Robin moaned softly, too sensitive but still wanting more.

"Jack, I need more, please," Robin breathed, Jack's mouth latching onto his neck, sucking a hickey into the soft skin. Jack was rutting against him, the slickness making everything feel so much better.

"Do we need a condom or-," Jack was interrupted by Robin bringing their lips together, the kiss hot and desperate.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill. I just wanna feel your come inside of me," Robin couldn't believe what he'd just said, but he didn't even care that it sounded cheesy. Jack inhaled sharply at those words, sitting back to position himself at Robin's entrance.

"It might still hurt a bit okay?" Jack tried to keep his voice gentle as he started to slide in, the wetness making it easy. Robin sucked in a sharp breath, throwing his head back as Jack slid in.

"You're way bigger than anything I've used before, oh fuck," Robin groaned, hearing Jack huff out a laugh as he bent over, kissing Robin as he started to thrust. Both of them moaned together as Jack started off with long, slow thrusts, getting Robin used to his girth.

"Go faster, I can take it," Robin whimpered, Jack pulling out to the tip and slamming into him, hard. Robin yelled at that, the intensity of the feeling overtaking him. He felt Jack reach down, fingers rubbing hurriedly at his clit as he thrust harder, an embarrassing squelching sound echoing through the room. Robin just had to laugh at that, Jack smiling as he continued his onslaught. Everything was so wet and and intense, and Robin just wanted to melt away at the lust that was overtaking him. He knew that he had to look awful, fucked out and his face red and sweaty. He could feel the sweat pooling in his binder, but he didn't care how uncomfortable it felt. He was being fucked hard by his boyfriend, and nothing else mattered.

"You're doing so good for me, babe. Such a good boy taking my cock like this," Jack mumbled, panting heavily as he kept thrusting, Robin's legs wrapped around his waist. Robin felt another orgasm building quickly, and just as he was about to warn Jack, he went still and a broken moan came from his throat. He barely registered Jack pulling out, a rush of fluid staining Jack's shirt. He saw Jack looking at him, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, fingers going back to his clit to coax another orgasm out of him. Robin just kept coming, his hands gripping the couch, more wetness painting Jack's face. Jack slid back in with a sharp thrust,bracing himself with both hands on either side of Robin's hand.

"You just squirted, oh fuck. How does it feel knowing that you did that because of me? How good I made you feel?" Jack whimpered, his thrusts starting to falter, hips stuttering. 

"Come in me, I wanna be filled up with your come," Robin could barely think, his heat throbbing around Jack's cock, everything too much but not enough. Jack's breath hitched as his hips finally stilled, coming inside of him. It was hot, and Robin moaned, coming around Jack for the third time that night, already so sore and tired. They laid there for a few moments, panting heavily as Jack finally slid out, face going down to lick softly at his clit. Robin gripped his hair, whining at the sensitivity. Jack's tongue went inside of him, lapping up his own come that was spilling out of Robin. He shuddered at that, Jack coming back up to kiss him, tasting Jack's come and his own. They moaned in unison, both trying to come down from their orgasms.

"Did I do good?"Jack asked, pulling away from Robin and flipping them so that Robin was laying on top of him.

"You did amazing," Robin laughed, pecking Jack on the forehead.

"I think we should really go shower," Jack said, Robin grimacing at the feeling of Jack's come sliding out of him. As they walked into the bathroom and Jack took off his shirt, Robin froze. He'd have to take off his binder and he wasn't sure if he was ready. Which was weird, considering that he'd literally just gotten fucked by his boyfriend, but this was different to him. Jack turned on the water, stepping in, but looking back at Robin with confusion.

"You're nervous about taking off the binder, aren't you?" Jack said softly, Robin crossing his arms. He nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I won't look if you don't want me to. You can take it off and get in when you're ready. Or you don't have to if you don't want to," Jack smiled softly, closing the curtain. Robin took a deep breath, getting out of his binder and turning to look in the mirror. Normally he cried when seeing himself naked, but for once in his life, he didn't. Sure he may not be who he wants to be, but at least he had someone who saw him for how he really was. Robin anxiously opened the curtain, waiting for Jack to look at him. When he did, all Robin saw was love in his eyes, Jack smiling as he helped him in. They spent a while in the shower, just caressing each other and enjoying the intimacy of being so close together. They finally stepped out, getting dressed for the night. As Robin went to pick up his binder, Jack stopped him.

"Do you seriously sleep in that? You know that's not healthy," Jack chided, and Robin suddenly felt bad. 

"Just sleep without it, it's fine. Just come to bed with me," Jack's voice was sweet and calming, and Robin instantly felt better, following him to their bed. They laid together for a while, just cuddling and mumbling about irrelevant things. Eventually, Jack fell asleep in his arms, and Robin was close behind.

He never thought he'd be this happy, having someone who loved him for who he is. But as he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms, he thought to himself, that he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
